A love with no boundaries
by Aria Rezonfold
Summary: Takes place after Advent Children. Reno has a near fatal accident, Zack reveals himself to Reno and admits something. Warning Zack x Reno Yaoi, bit 'o Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own FFVII or it's characters.

Reno and Zack: A love with no boundaries

Chapter 1 Past the life stream

Everything was dark, the last thing he remembered was standing next to Rude when something had shot through his chest. Reno sat up and held his head as everything went from dark to light. Reno looks around confused. "The hell?" No matter what direction he looked in everything was a solid white.

"All this time and you're still alone?" A seemingly bodiless voice spoke to Reno.

Reno pulled his eyebrows together in thought. _Who said that?_ He thought to himself, Reno stares at the ground trying to figure out who, or what was speaking to him.

"So you're not going to speak to me?" said the familiar voice again. "I thought we were friends Reno."

"Zack?" He looks up his wide green eyes searching for the familiar form.

"Who else would it be? Aeris feels sad that you're still alone after all these years..." Zack reaches out and touches Renos shoulder.

Reno jumps from being startled and falls over, he quickly stands up and turns around.

Zack smiles at him. "You know Angeal is worried about you too." Zack chuckles, "Even Director Lazzard is curious. Some people think that you're acting a lot like Vincent, you're not pining over someone who's died are you?"

"You've just got the social hook up don't you." Reno pauses before laughing. "You're turning into Kunsel, Zack. Do I need to go get Angeal?"

"Why?" The whiteness faded away into an alley way.

"To have him talk some sense into ya. What else would your mentor do? ...." he looks at Zack suspiciously. "What else do you two do?"

"Nothing really," he shrugs. "What about Cloud, has he shown interest in you?"

"Psh no, he's still mourning over Aeris and very slowly coming to terms with the fact that he never really loved her in that way. That his feelings were being confused by your memories. Poor bastard. And to make things better he's realizing that he has always loved Tifa." Reno blushes, "I can see why you were into him though. But don't suggest Rude. He's not like that and Rufus isn't really my type for a relationship either so."

"Hmm, well, there was this one other operative …, he had cute red hair, he was smart, witty, charming…"

"How dare you!" Reno chuckles, "You forgot debonair, dead sexy, and #2 Turk." He laughs, "Not to mention a good dancer. Jeez it's like you don't know me at all Zack." Reno raises his hands up to ward Zack off, "I'm joking I'm joking. I can't date myself, plus I've already tapped that as far as Cloud goes." Reno shakes his head "Only for Sephiroth to come in and get us both. We tried fending him off, but it's hard when he's got a huge ass sword on you." Reno teases Zack, then he thinks for a moment. "Haven't I had you before too?"

"No" Zack crosses his arms and looks away. "I was with Aeris," Zack pauses and tries to change the subject, "she's so innocent and sweet. Except when she's mad jeez…. " He pauses "I thought you were the number one Turk."

"Right right you keep playing coy. I distinctly remember you hitting on me." Reno grins, "Yeah Aeris... How kind of you. Thinking I'm number one. You know it's Tseng who calls the shots." He pokes Zack with his EMR. "Silly puppy"

Zack blushes, "Okay so maybe I did flirt with you a little."

Reno grins his smug smile, "Yeah so you're fessing up a little bit." Reno laughs and starts grinning again. "Would ya like to hug me?"

"Yeah!" he hugs Reno tight then mumbles something about something not being fair.

Reno lets Zack hug him, "What are you talking about? You are fair...Zack Fair. Your just missing being alive, really you're not missing much. Hey what ever happened to your body? Did Cloud eat you or something? When we went to the cliff there wasn't anything there. The only sign that you were here at all is the buster blade which is nothing but a mere grave marker for a body that disappeared"

"Well when you die your body joins the life stream, it's kinda hard to explain." Zack scratches the back of his head.

"No no I get it." Reno rubs his own head, "why did you have to be so happy about leaving all of us?"

"Well I was free of all burdens and I'd finally become a hero… but I was sad about leaving Aeris."

Reno frowns, "So Aeris was the only one you were sad about leaving. Figures you would be so forgetful in your last moments. How are we even having this conversation?" Reno shakes his head, "Oh well guess I might as well enjoy it. You did finally become a hero...unlike some of us."

"You are a hero," Zack grabs Reno by the arms, "And, I was sad about not seeing you again anymore." Zack leans in his lips mere inches away from Reno's face.

Reno looks away, "You don't have to pretend for me Zack." He tries to pull away but Zack maintains his grip. Reno looks up and blushes quickly looking away again. "I understand, you're not gay, neither am I. So quit trying to make me happy."

Zack lifts Reno's head up and kisses him. "Shut up...you talk too much."

Reno lets Zack kiss him for a while then pulls away his eyes watering. Fighting back the urge to cry Reno chokes out. "So you wait!.....until your dead, to let me know how you feel." Reno balls his hands into fists before relaxing and letting his spiky head fall against Zack's shoulder. "Why? Why hide all this time?"

"Because watching you was all I could do....Aeris was unsure about letting you join us....she was scared of what Tseng might say."

Reno pulls his head up and looks at Zack a slight frown on his face. "Aeris knew the whole time." Reno chuckles, "It figures. Why didn't she tell Tseng? It woulda taken me outta the picture pretty quick. Tseng doesn't like sharing his toys." Reno shudders, "You've no idea how many spy cams I've found, and Rude thinks it's Rufus of course."

Zack suddenly puts Reno's' back against a wall and kisses his neck. "Those weren't Tseng's....."

Reno pounds his fist against the wall, "That bastard. I'm gunna kill Rufus." Reno was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check and ignore the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Wasn't Rufus....they were mine...." Zack kisses the other side of Reno's neck sucking on his ear. "...you are so frisky......" He slowly undoes Reno's shirt midway then stops and looks into his eyes.

Reno meets Zack's intense stare. Two sides of him were fighting for control. There was the side that just wanted to bend Zack over and show him who's the man. Then there was the side that knew that whenever he woke up from this coma or whatever it was that the pain of having lost Zack would be worse than it ever was if he let Zack continue. Reno reaches out a pale slender hand and touches Zack's cheek. He then pushes the hand into Zack's hair. "...Oh what the hell. But you have to tell me why you never told me, or expressed it with more than the skimpy flirtation you threw my way."

"...I...I was scared of what you would say Reno...you know ShinRa's policy...plus I didn't want Cissinei finding out...." Zack slides his hand in Reno's pants pocket and pulls out a time materia and grins. "I wondered where this went to...." He casts stop around them. "...there....."

"I really have no idea how that got there." Reno gets nervous as he feels his blood flow redirecting itself towards other parts of his body. He chuckles nervously. "You were afraid of what I would say? You're the intimidating one." Reno lets his hand slide down from Zacks' hair to undo the strap holding on his shoulder pad. "With your huge muscles, and lightening speed." Reno squints his eyes shut tight as he mentally smacks himself in the head. Somehow thinking about Zacks physique didn't really help. He calms himself down and thinks of a reply that has nothing to do with how Zack looks. "What could Cissinei have done to stop us?"

"Ravaged my body while you were watching...and the whole time I would be thinking of you." Zack removes Reno's goggles and licks his nose, "...she was mad enough that Aeris got me....losing me to you as well....."

Reno laughs, "Yeah, she would have tried killing me. Would have served her right for getting us together in the first place..." Reno shrugs thinking about how Zack said she would have stopped them. "We both know that we're straight enough that a threesome would have been entirely possible in the situation." Reno winces, "Well that's what we know now...what 'cha gunna do with that?" Reno looks at his goggles.

Zack drops the goggles and rips Reno's' shirt and jacket off, drops to his knees and kisses Reno's tight, stomach.

Reno bites his lip and looks down at Zack, thinking dirty thoughts. He would have backed away out of nervousness but Lt. Fair had him pinned between a rock and a hard place so to speak. He wanted Zack, but was afraid he would be found lacking. Not in size Reno had been with enough women to know he was more than adequate in that department. "Zack...I.." Reno shuts his eyes, hating how he was the one who sounded like a girl.

Zack looks up at Reno with his Mako infused eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He stuck his tongue in Reno's belly button.

"No it's.." Reno giggled when Zack stuck his tongue in his belly button, "I just, you know, I've never been with a guy before and I..." Reno turns as red as his hair. "It's not fair that Cloud had a go at you first. That leaves me the inexperienced one." Reno undoes the other shoulder strap and the pair of shoulder pads fall off with a faint metal clink on the ground.

"To tell you the truth.....Cloud and I...we...never....you know.....so....um..." He flips Reno so his hands are on the wall. "This might hurt," he drops both of their pants. "Wow you're as big as me.....nice.....it will hurt for both of us then....."

Reno blushes at the compliment. His voice gets high pitched with nervousness. "Wouldn't it be easier if I was bent over? Why's it going to hurt for you?"

"When you stick it in me" Zack says in a matter of fact tone of voice, Reno smiles at the idea, and Zack bends him over slightly and starts to penetrate him.

Reno stiffens as he feels Zack's skin make contact with his, causing his heart to jump erratically as desire and lust consume his mind. Then Reno suddenly remembers that if he relaxes it'll lessen the pain of the experience for him. Reno ground his teeth together as Zack pushed in. Stopping himself from crying out in pain. He'd been through worse. After the pain of initial penetration wore off the ecstasy kicked in. Apparently Zack was formed so that he was hitting what Reno assumed was the male equivalent of a G-spot. A low moan escaped his lips, and he was actually having to use the wall to support himself. Reno did his best to keep his arms and legs from trembling as the pleasure shot through him, his pony tail was sticking to his back from where he had begun to sweat. "Zack," he groaned in pleasure. Reno turned his head so that he could see Zack and smiled as green eyes met the brilliant blue.

Zack started to pump Reno slowly from behind kissing his shoulders. His hands firmly on the Turks' hips. As their eyes locked Zack leaned forward to try to grab Reno's hands, "Reno...." he whispered.

Reno smiled sadly, Zacks one whispered word touched him so deeply. It was heart rending to know that he would only have the pleasure of hearing his own name whispered so lovingly to him by Zack for just this one time. The pain of the sad thought didn't last long though as it was obliterated by the pleasure. Reno brought one hand away from the wall for Zack to grasp. He wasn't moving the other one though because he wouldn't be able to hold himself up if he did that. He chuckles, "Missed me that much Zack?"

Zack took his hand in his, "You have no idea..." he started to go even slower.

Reno sighs, "I know what it's like to feel alone though, well emotionally ya know. I just haven't found anyone. You died and" Reno frowns, "Cloud.. " he shakes his head. "Forget it." Reno gives Zack a crooked grin, "Getting tired?"

"not really" About forty minutes later Reno felt something warm inside. Zack turned him around so his back was against the wall. Zack rubbed his nose against his check, took Reno's hands in his and kisses his lips gently, "I wish this could never end....."

Reno sighed after Zack kissed him. He wraps his arms around Zacks neck, leaving enough room so that he could rest his head on his collar bone. "When did your shirt come off?" Reno shook his head it didn't really matter. "There's no way Aeris would let you come back. I wouldn't mind sharing my head with you if that's what it took...There's a lot to say and who knows how long I can stay. Since I'm here I am assuming that I am either dead or near death. Which if it's the second choice you know rude wouldn't let me die." He looks up at Zack, "How did you find me?"

"......um....well once in a while Aerith allows me to take somewhat of a physical form....though usually I take the shape of a wolf...." when Reno looked at Zack's chest he cloud see the scars of the bullet wounds left by the ShinRa army. "But I was able to get my body back and I have a bit like this....though next time I may look like someone else...."

Reno looks confused, then reaches down to touch where the bullets had hit Zack. He pulls his hands to his sides and balls them up into fists, Reno was now looking away from him with his eyes closed. "If I hadn't of failed that mission you would still be here, Aeris too...." he takes some deep breaths and looks up at Zack again. "Who do you look like?"

"I usually take the form of those who just lost their life....older people...though one time I had the body of a kid and followed you for a month....It's alright...you, Cissinei, Rude, and Tseng tried your best"

Reno thought for a minute, "...So if I killed Cloud..."

"....." Zack shakes his head and smiles, "who should I possess, Rude or...Tseng....." Zack kisses Reno passionately.

"Yeah I should have guessed you wouldn't want Cloud dead." A look of shock comes over Reno's face, "Rude?!?! Are you crazy?" He shudders, "That'd be like fucking my brother. You've had fantasies though haven't you? You sick puppy." Reno pulls Zack down and pins him to the ground. "Well?"

"....." Zack just smiles, "SO you like being on top....I figured that....."

Reno tuts at him, "You didn't answer my question." He puts his mouth on Zacks collar bone and kisses him, he continues up Zack's neck. After he places a kiss on Zacks mouth he asks him again. "Did you ever have fantasies about me while you were alive?"

Zack flips him over putting himself on top, "If I didn't why would I stalk..watch over you in death?...."

Reno's instinct was to head butt his attacker but luckily he remembered in time that it was Zack. "You've been stalking me? Why didn't you approach me? Wait...what kind of fantasies?"

"If I had joined the Turks and had become your..." cough, "partner."

"Aha! So you wanted to go on missions with me?" Reno thought for a minute, "You would look weird in a Turk uniform. It just isn't you." Reno looked into Zack's eyes and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "We don't ever get to be the Hero. And that was your dream remember? It's part of who you are, and why I liked...like you so much." He laughs, "you made me want to join SOLIDER. You were too good to be my partner."

"Really....well....I should have requested you go on missions with me then...." Zack closed his eyes when Reno ran his hand though his hair. "I still could have been a Hero....yours....in either your or my bed.....but...I think I would have looked good in a suit....."

"So what does Angeal think about us?" Reno was changing the subject. He didn't want to think about what could have been, it was too bitter. And he still felt that it was his fault.

"Angeal...is....Angeal.....HE wishes I had at least knocked Aerith up before I died....." Zack didn't want to talk about Angeal, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Reno.

"It would have been nice. The kid would have been well taken care of. And I would have killed anyone in shinra who dared to mess with the kid." Reno was referring to the fucked up shit that sephiroth had been put through. "The world is poorer for not having a genetic clone of your face walking around." Reno puts his hands on both sides of Zacks face, his right hand rubbing against the scar that was there "So what if I do like being on top. I'm used to being the dominate one when it comes to sex. I've never been the girl. You tell anyone I let you make me your bitch and.." Reno stops what the hell would he do about it? But he had to redeem himself. Zack had never been this forceful with him in life, and Reno had always been the macho man. He now wondered if that was because he had wanted a certain Soldiers attention secretly. "Zack...I would have taken your place for you." He shakes his head, "There's no way you haven't seen the direction my life's been going in."

Zack rolls back over letting Reno be on top. "Well at least I know someone would have been there....Reno...if Hojo had gotten you...I don't think you would have survived.....I was lucky...so was Cloud....I still can't figure out how he defeated Sephy the first time round......." Zack closed his eyes, he'd seen how Reno had been acting.

Reno looks away, "So you didn't see everything then." He sits up on top of Zack and looks away, "They uhh thought it would help us take care of the copies if we had some Mako in us. There wasn't a whole lot left after Midgar was destroyed but..." Reno thought for a moment then reached up and took some lenses out of his eyes. He chuckled "How in the hell their in my eyes in this place I have no idea." He looked down at Zack. His eyes were now Aquamarine, the change in color was obvious. "I volunteered because I ...Rude is gunna be a daddy if you can picture it." Reno had a huge grin on his face, but then got serious again as he continued with what he was saying. "I didn't want Rude to do it because he was finally going to have the family he had always wanted. He would make me so jealous sometimes. It wasn't fair that I was the only one who was still alone. My life meant little to me, so I jumped on it before the others had the chance."

Zack saw the look in his eyes. "really...." From no where there was a katana in his hand and he griped Reno's other hand tight.

Reno was confused and it showed in his face, "What are you doing?" he tried to wrench himself free, "Dammit weren't you listening! I said there wasn't much left. I'm still not as strong as you!" Reno growled as he tried to pull away again he even dropped the contacts and tried using his other hand, but he failed yet again, "Cloud's stronger than I am for crying out loud!" Reno leaned away from the hand with the katana, "When did you start using one of those?" He was trying to change the subject, but a look of confusion was still plastered on his face.

Zack cut his other wrist and since he held Reno so tight it bled a lot. "Go ahead Reno....I have more then enough Mako and Jenova in my cells.....It might help you"

Reno sighs, "You still don't get it. I WANTED to die. But I am vain enough that I won't take my own life. Plus there's Rude...he wouldn't know what to do without me." The image of how Zack looked when he died flashed across his mind suddenly but disappeared just as quickly, "This place is so fucking weird." Reno shook his head, he didn't want to see Zack like that. He suddenly felt sorry for Cloud. "What am I supposed to do suck your blood?" Reno was trying to lighten up the situation.

"look carefully....does it look like blood...." it had a faint glow to it. "It's not much but I can try to help...I can't do a real transfusion like in a hospital or a lab...I know it's crude.....but...wait...Rude.....who is the lucky lady?"

Reno bursts out laughing, had that really just clicked in the late Soldiers mind, "still easily distracted I see. You won't believe it, actually you might. Elena. Really I thought her and Tseng were an Item. But I've always had this weird feeling that something was going on between Tseng and Rufus, anyways when Cloud almost ended up with you and Aeris she was about two months along. She's lucky she didn't lose the baby, the beating those remnants gave her. Rude didn't know at the time. She told me because she said she wanted the best friends' perspective first. So she would know sorta how he would react."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Wutai Warrior

I do not own FFVII or it's characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two Wutai Warrior

Several weeks after Reno's encounter with Zack, on the edge of Wutai a mysterious man wrapped in a cloak sneaks about gathering healing, and time materia.

Reno picks up his cell phone, "Yo Reno here." He rolled his eyes. "Sure Tseng consider me there." He closed his phone and sighed. Reno grabbed the keys to his helicopter and left his apartment. Stuffing the keys in his pocket as he walked towards where his helicopter was at. Reno pulls a cigarette out and lights it. Yuffie had called complaining that someone was stealing her materia again. Reno didn't understand why she hadn't just gone after the thief herself. But Rufus wanted shinra to be considered a helping hand and this was one of his good deed missions. "Stupid WRO," Reno snuffed his cigarette before climbing into the cockpit and taking off. It didn't take long to get to Wutai and find the place the coordinates were telling him to land at. Reno sighed feeling lonely, he didn't hate solo missions but it was strange not having Rude around. He climbed out of the helicopter after shutting it down and looked around. "This is gunna be fun."

As Reno landed the mysterious figured watched waiting for him to get out and when he did he released a dog like creature.

Reno ground his teeth together and growled. He pulled out his EMR and ran at the beast. Reno dealt a swift blow to the face of the animal, he then rolled out of the way of the monsters claws. Reno jumps up and lands a devastating blow to the back of the creatures' skull. Reno smirks as it falls to the ground, "Poor dumb beast." He looked at the man and stalked towards him. "Now as for you."

As Reno walked towards the man, the wind blew the man's cloak off. He was in a strange black Victorian like uniform. He had long black hair with steaks of grey. But what was strange was his brilliant blue eyes. He smirked and his left arm was engulfed in lighting and he muttered. "come Reno-kun" and sent a blast of lightning slamming into Reno making him stop dead in his tracks.

Reno stood there paralyzed. "What the hell is this?" Reno thought to himself. That man shouldn't have been able to come close to taking me out of action, especially with a lighting attack. But Reno did have to admit the guy had some serious skill with lighting magic. He glared at the man as he stalked towards him.

As the man approached Reno, he faded and appeared behind him and slammed his fist into his back jolting him with another bolt as it hit him he was punched with the other fist in the kidney making ice ground him to the ground, "Hello ShinRa lap dog...."

Reno sneered at the man. He reached into his pocket and touched his heal materia healing himself. He would need the energy to break the ice, "How do you know who I am?" He growled, Reno started beating at the ice with his EMR, chunks of ice flying away. "You'd better start running cause once I'm free of this ice your dead." Reno pulled his right leg free and his left leg quickly followed suit. Reno grinned and set his EMR on it's highest setting. Reno ran at the man so fast that it appeared that he came out of nowhere. He spun around the mystery man so that he was facing his back and dealt him a sharp blow between the shoulder blades. Reno then dropped to the ground and swung his leg at the mans knees from behind bringing him quickly to the ground. Reno jumps on top of him his right knee digging into the guy's chest and pinning him to the ground. He held his EMR right at the guys' neck ready to make contact if the man wanted to continue fighting. "What are you up to old man?" Reno continued scowling at him.

The man faded into darkness and appeared before him. "Impressive...it seems Hojo did something right.....though the glare has faded from your eyes....how is Rude and his bride Elena?" He circled around him. "tsk tsk Reno-kun....this body is already dead....you can damage it all you want.....but make sure no one learns that you are close to be being 2nd Class SOLDIER material....."

Reno growled and stood up defiantly, "Who are you?" Reno brushes his suit off doing his best to be rude, "and if ya weren't so dumb you'd know I was a Turk, ... and HoJo is an idiot."

"That might be so...but last time we met you sure did moan a lot..." He smirked, "DO you miss that day in the alleyway?"

Reno stops brushing himself off and looks up, "that...but...Zack? I thought that was some weird near death experience dream."

He opens his shirt enough to show the wounds. "The only thing that sucks is every time I take a body....I keep my eyes and the bullet wounds......weird shit"

Reno laughs. "So every time I'm attacked by some weirdo I have to rip their shirt off and check for bullet wounds?" Reno pouts, "What'd ya attack me for Zacks?" Reno puts up his EMR and quits his defensive position.

Zack runs up to Reno and grabs him by the collar then lifts him up. "If you pierce my left side it will damage this body slightly, but then you can take back what I took"

Reno looks miffed, "Whadya mean take back what you took?"

"the materia....duh...now do it!" Zack shakes him.

"I'm not going to hurt you for some materia." Reno frowns, then starts blushing, he looks away, "and I did miss you, deep down I knew it wasn't a dream." Reno takes the man's hand off of his collar and hugs him, "Why didn't you come to me? Why did ya show up here in Wutai?"

Zack backed away and drew a machete, "Fight me...she is watching."

Reno used his peripheral vision to figure out what he was talking about, "dammit." He growled, there was a figure watching them from a good distance away, "Just hit you in the side right?" He drew his EMR out of his jacket and flung it open, "I guess we'd better put on a show for that brat." Reno ran at Zack, the EMR and machete met in the air causing sparks to fly. Reno jumped back and ran at him again, they sparred for a while, "Sorry Zack." Reno swung hitting him hard in the side.

As the EMR struck Zack, he dropped to one knee, letting several materia fall from his pocket. "Damn you ShinRa" he then mouthed to Reno "Meet me on top of the mountain after you return this..." the man stumbled away.

Reno put up his EMR and gathered the materia. Ignoring Zack as he 'stumbled' away. Reno had winced internally as he dealt the blow. He sighs and wanders over to where Yuffie had just appeared in the woods. She was cheering for Reno's victory. "Here's your materia. He shouldn't bother you anymore." She looked at him suspiciously before nodding. She takes the materia from him and runs off. Reno shakes his head and walks back to the helicopter he climbs in, takes off and lands on the mountain top that Zack had told him about. Reno shuts the 'copter off again and sits there in the pilot seat leaning his head back against the head rest, his eyes closed. He couldn't believe that it had not really been a dream.

Zack knocked on the glass, "Are you gonna stay in the chopper all day or get out?"

"Huh? Oh" Reno gets out of his helicopter, "Sorry" he grins. "I'm glad you keep your eyes though." Reno had just looked into Zacks eyes and it brought back the memories of their last meeting, his cheeks gain a pink hue.

Zack saw him blush and smiled, "It seems your soft when you know it's me...." Zack hugs Reno, "SO whats new.....I didn't get a chance to watch you much since last time....Aerith was helping with something..."

"heh I guess I am." Reno backs up against the side of the helicopter, "Nothing much really. Rufus is sending us out to help people. I think he's trying to compete with the WRO and gain some sort of savior image. Anyways Yuffie had called Rufus saying she knew he had muscle that wasn't being put to use. He called Tseng and here I am." He holds his arms out, "Ta da. So what was Aerith helping you with? Must be something big to have kept you of all people busy."

"She was helping me create a guardian for Rude's baby...." he smiled, "SOME muscle....I always seem to beat you.....poor lil Reno...." Zack laughs, ".....Rufus....that sad excuse for a man..."

"That's really pretty thoughtful. Thanks." Reno laughs, "Yeah Rufus is strange, nothing that can be done about that though."

Zack just nods, "So let me ask you....why? Why does Rufus want to rebuild ShinRa...With the WRO it will be hard...and without mako....."

"Who knows. I'm supposed to be able to read his mind? And as far as Mako their are a few reserves left. Their for emergencies only or some crap." Reno stops leaning against the helicopter. "So what's with collecting the materia?"

Zack smiles before shoving Reno back against the helicopter and nuzzles his collarbone, "I wanted to get you alone Reno...what else...I figured they would send you...."

Reno enjoys the feeling of Zack being forceful with him before chuckling, "Like you would know they'd send me. How could you?" Reno makes Zack look at him, "I did miss ya. It sure does suck being the only one without somebody." He looks into Zacks eyes, "And this is the closest I'll ever get to you." Reno smiles as he runs his hands through zacks hair, "Not as good as yours but it'll do."

Zack smiles showing a pair of vampire teeth, "But there are somethings this body has that my own didn't...." Zack opens the chopper door, throws Reno in and straddles him.

Reno let's Zack throw him back while his mind reels. "Wha..." reno lays there confused, "What did you do to come back?"

Zack snuggles with Reno, "This body had a few mutations in it...but...i thought u'd like it....you do like it don't you Reno?"

Reno smiles, "As long as it's you inside there that's all that matters." He hugs Zack to him, and laughs, "You can keep picking young bodies, I'm the one who's eventually going to look disgusting."

Zack licks Reno's neck, " Hmm, you taste yummy."

"Of course I do. I'm guessing cinimon?" Reno chuckles, "What'd you do, possess a vampire?"

Zack starts sucking on Reno's neck and slides his left hand under his shirt. Causing Reno's heart rate to increase, both out of nervousness and pleasure. "Bet you've always wanted to have a go at me on my helicopter."

Zack rips open Reno's shirt and licks him from his navel to his neck. Causing Reno to shudder, he then flips over throwing zack underneath him. Reno pins both of zacks arms above his head by the wrists. Then grins crookedly. He roughly kisses Zack on the mouth.

Zack wraps his legs around his waist, "What the fuck took you...." Zack is cut off by Reno's kiss.

Reno scratches his head, "Ehh?" An evil grin creeps across his face. He let's go of Zack's wrists and begins to tickle him. After all he just wanted to get Zack to smile for him.

Zack pulls reno down to kiss him and with his free hand grabs his ass.

Reno growls and untangles Zacks legs from him and flips him over. He leans over and whispers into zacks ear, "My turn." He pulls zacks pants down to his knees before dropping his own pants. Reno pulls zack closer to him, and shoves himself into Zack.

Zack bites his lip making it bleed to help keep his moan in, and a small tear rolls down his cheek. He wished the Reno had been as gentle as he was with him.

Reno notices the bleeding lip and frowns. He pulls out and flips zack back over. He notices the tear and winces. He crawls ontop of Zack and kisses hims gently, "I'm sorry ." He lifts zack up a little and slides back in slowly. He looks up at Zacks face. "Is that better?"

"OH GOD!!" Zack lets out a big moan grabs the handle to the door. "SHIT....WOW!!!!!"

Reno nuzzles his neck, "Ya coulda just said yes Zacks." Reno nips him on the neck. Knowing he wouldn't have Zack's full attention untill after he had finished.

Zack started breathing heavy and making small grunting noises. "re.........no......"

About half an hour later reno finished, enjoying the sweet release. He smiled then curled up next to zack and laughed at seeing how clouded up the windows were. "Guess I'm not going anywhere for a while." He rests his head on Zacks shoulder pulling his arm around him at the same time. "How long can you stay this time?" Reno pouts, "It's not fair that I can't take ya back with me. You belong with us. Rufus is a better boss then his dad was. More understanding."

"Well...." Zack smiled. "Rude was supposed to be sent but I hacked the mainframe and put your name in so by the time Tseng got the orders from Rufus.....I can stay longer but.....I'd rather not work for ShinRa....plus if they found out that there is a way to return from the lifestream.....well...." He ran a finger down Reno's cheek to his lips.

Reno frowns as the thought hits him, "I'd have to share ya then wouldn't I...So," Reno blushes, "how was it?"

"God you didn't have to be so rough at the begining...that fucking hurt..I may be a SOLDIER...but shit...." Zack holds Reno tight.

Reno half heartedly pulls away, but quickly gives up knowing that zack was the stronger one out of the two of them. He looks away so that zack can't see his eyes watering. "Okay I get it I sucked. Didn't I already apoligize for that? I can't help that you..."

"shut up and kiss me....you always did talk to much."

Reno looks at zack unsure for a moment then kisses him roughly, "Fuck!" Reno pulls away sucking on his bottem lip which was bleeding profusely.

Zack licks his lips " I love it when your naughty...."

"Of course ya do....Could I maybe come with you this time round? It'd be fun to fly this thing into the cliff. " Reno smirks, "Plus it'd cost ShinRa a lot of gil."

Zack sat up, "Reno don't ever talk like that...." a tear rolled down his face. "Don't ever talk like that."

"Aww C'mon Zacks," Reno sits up and wipes the tear away. "I just figure why wait I'm going to die anyways right? And it'd be worth it to see you everyday. "

"But if you die now.....who will be the babies godfather?"

Reno scoffs, "You say that as if Rude and Elena are going to drop dead at any moment. Face it Zack their as indestructable as me if not more so."

As Zack went to say something they heard a tap on the window.

"Fuck," Reno pulls his pants back up and pulls zacks up then kisses him on the forehead. "Whaddya want?" he yells towards the window.

Yuffie's voice comes though the door, "watta doin?"

Reno frowns and pushes Zack towards the back of the helicopter so that yuffie wouldn't see him. He opens the door and steps out. "Takin a break what's it to ya?" He crosses his arms and leans back against the helicopter door.

"I thought i heard some moans...u with a girl????" Yuffie questions Reno.

"That's none of your business now is it? How bout I give ya some of my materia and you go on home and not tell Cloud about any of this?"

She blushes, "Well...i has wondering...if....well....u ......first.....er..."

He looks at her confused, "What are ya talkin 'bout Yuffie?"

Yuffie jumps in his arms and kisses him.

Zack peeks out the window, "What the fuck?" He says quietly in an amused voice, as Yuffie kisses Reno.

Reno puts her down, "What tha hell'd ya do that for? Look you'd better go before I let Vincent know what you've been up to."

Yuffie starts undressing, "Shutuup Truk...I wanna lose it, so take it."

Zack smiles, "This crazy ninja..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Woah!" Reno holds her back, "Put your damn clothes back on jail bait." Reno refused to look at her and kept running the mental image of Zack whispering his name through his head.

"JAILBAIT!!! I'M 17!!!!" Yuffie yells at Reno, Zack starts laughing.

"Fine! Whatever put your clothes back on! Whatddya want to do it with me for anyways?" Reno still refused to look at her.

Zack sneaks out the other side of the helicopter, then comes up from behind Yuffie and grabs her. "Yum a half naked ninja girl and an unarmed ShinaRa lap dog." He gave reno a look that let him know to stay in character, he licked Yuffie's neck. "How do you feel bout imortallity?"

Reno pulls out his EMR, "Not as unarmed as you'd like to think vampire." He growls at him, unsure of what to do next.

"Well after I bite her and ravage her body I will burn down her town...and use the villagers to resurrect the master...."

Reno runs up to Zack and tackles him, as Zack was tackled his teeth came close to Yuffie's neck.

Yuffie screamed and sturggled to get out from between them. Zack let's her go and she runs off leaving her clothes. Reno laughs as she runs off crying hysterically. "Fucking teenage hormones." He looks down at zack who is still pinned underneath him and grins before kissing him. "So you'd make her immortal before you did me?"

"But...we could have done her...she might have liked it...."

"Psh! that would have been easy to explain when Tseng called me into his office." Reno replied in a sarcastic tone. "You want me to track her down real fast?" Reno sucked on his hurt lip, slightly enjoying the small amount of pain it caused when he sucked on it.

"Not really..." Zack brushes some hair out of his face. "I don't even know if I can turn someone...."

Reno turns over and leans back against zacks chest. "You've never seemed the vampire type to me." He looks off in the direction that Yuffie had run off in leaving his pale neck exposed. "Do you feel like one?"

Zack sits up, "Not really...but sometimes I do bcause of all the bodies I take....."

"I'm sorry." Reno chuckles, then rests back against Zack's chest. "It's my fault then, you take the bodies to be with me right?.... I still dont see why you think Elena would let Rude make me the kids godfather."

"Well......I'd rather them tell you....cuz I don't want to ruin it."

Reno turns around to look at Zack. "What's with you?" He shakes his head, "Nevermind. Do you think it'd be okay if ya came with me to see them or is that against the rules?"

"I think it'd be okay...but will you tell them it's me?"

Reno sighs and leans back against Zack, "I won't if it means you can stay around longer." He turns his head to the side and takes a deep breath, Reno frowns at the unexpected aroma. Then looks at Zack apologeticaly. "Heh, sorry I was expecting your scent instead of...vampire?"

Zack pushed Reno off his lap and stood up to dust himself off. "It's not me that decides how long I stay. Whenever this body starts to degrade and reject me is when I leave."

"That sucks." Reno laughs, as he stands up. "You ready to go see the newly weds then?"

Zack sighs. "Not sure how they will react....but lets do this!" He jumps in the chopper and puts the seatbelt on.

Reno laughs again and climbs in after him. He straps himself in and starts up the chopper, "Ever the puppy," Reno reaches over and ruffles his hair playfully a smug grin on his face, "and ever mine right?" Reno quickly adds not really expecting an answer. "This should be fun to explain though." Reno lifts the helicopter into the sky, checking the readouts from time to time to make sure he was on course. "I'll be good though and keep my hands off of ya while we're there." Reno spots a cliff out of his perifial vision , he grins before saying, "You kno it's not too late to change your mind," he looks pointedly at the clifff before checking the gages again. Doing his best to keep a serious look on his face. He knew he shouldn't tease Zack about something like that but it was worth it for the look on Zacks face as he caught onto what Reno was saying. Reno kept flying towards Rude and Elana's location, never changing his course.

Zack just looked out the window, doing his best to keep the shock off of his face. "Don't even think it Reno..." Zack fixed his hair, "Um....Reno....do you think it is wise to tell them...about us?"

Reno sighs, "Probably not, but Rude knows me better than anyone," Reno chuckles, "Even you Zacks. He'd probably cath onto what's going on. Though he might not realize that it's 'You' he'd just think that I got bored of chicks or something. At least that's one way that events could go. Your an angel know though, you should know what to do." Reno smiles, "I guess you being an angel makes me a devil for seducing you."

Zack just laughed, "What would Laney think? And I seduced you Reno."

Reno shrugs then blushes, "Yea yea you may have seduced me into....well you kno. But I seduced you into likeing me." Reno smiles, "Well make up your mind what we should tell them cause we're almost there."

"Well you could tell them you are sleeping with an angel whom bangs you everynight....when he takes pyhsical form."

Reno turns a scarlet red color, matching his hair, "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know......what are you going to say?"

"Iunno just don't make me sound like the chick yo." Reno pauses, "It might be best to tell Rude the truth straight out. Not so sure I want laney to kno though. She'd just make fun of me. You know how she can be sometimes. Well now that she's pregnant everythings worse, EVERYTHING is hilarious to her or pisses her off it seems." Reno laughs, "Can you imagine how whacked out Aerith would have been if you two had gotten pregnant?"

"Would have named him after Angeal or her mother..." Zack says thoughtfuly.

"How do you know it would have been a boy? Not that I object or anything. And can't you guys have like little angel babies or something?"

"After we become part of the lifestream we can no longer reproduce."

"Okay, well that makes sense. So how can you even still desire me. Aren't you supposed to be at peace and all?" Reno lands the helicopter outside of Rufus' lodge. Rufus wasn't there right now but he had placed Rude and Elana there for 'guard' duty, aka he wanted laney to take it easy and Rude to take care of her.

Zack looked very nervous. "Are you sure about this Reno?"

Reno rolls his eyes, "Yeah. As long as we don't look all lovey dovey Rude won't notice anything."

Zack grabbed Reno's hand and bit his lip. "You promise?"

Reno chuckles, then reaches over and ruffles Zacks hair again. "After all the hard work you've put inta prusueing me your the one getting nervous?" He shakes his head, "You do remember that I've only recently come to terms with how I feel about you, right yo?" Reno shrugs, "Plus it's not like they'll recognize you." Reno gets out of the helicopter and walks around to open Zacks door for him. Being the gentleman to try and clam Zack down some. "It's really a shame since you had such a smokin body." Reno grins at Zack playfully, "I think I'm gettin the short end of the stick here yo. You still get to have all the fun you want with my body and if you manage to find a halfway decent dead guy I'm lucky..." Reno gets an idea and stretches his arms out across the open door to keep Zack inside the helicopter. "You uhh ever thought about coming back as a girl....?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at the last comment, "IF I did that...I wouldn't be able to be inside you...but I guess I could...."

Reno gets an adoreing look on his face, then gets on his tiptoes to give Zack a quick peck on the lips. His heart feeling like it would burst. "The fact that you would be willing to do something like that for me..." he nuzzles against Zacks collarbone but quickly pulls back before he gets to the point where he can't stop himself. Clenching his fists, Reno looks up at Zack and gives him a flash of his favorite grin. "I'd never ban you from my body that way, unless you wanted to do it to try something different." Reno starts grinning again, "I would be able to introduce you as my girlfriend though." He chuckles, "That could prove to be entertaining neh?" Reno leans against the side of the helicopter to allow Zack to exit the copter. He was watching Zacks every movement with a puppy dog look on his face. "This might be harder than I thought..."

Zack exits the copter and fixes his victorian looking outfit, "Well there was one time I took the body of a comatose young woman. I mainly use bodies that can't go into the lifestream....." He winked at Reno, a devilish look in his eyes, "What would you do if I did you in front of them, yo." Zack chuckled and put his hair into a ponytail, "Let's go, lead the way"

Reno scoffs and starts walking towards the lodge with Zack following closely behind, "Bodies dont really go back to the life stream. Well they do but not the way the soul does." Reno stops and looks at Zack and raising an eyebrow, as what he had said at the helicopter fully registered in his brain. "You wouldn't dare, and don't say yo that's my line yo." He turns back around and walks up the steps to the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Delight

I Do not own FFVII or it's characters.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reno knocks before letting himself in with his ID card. "It's Reno Yo!" Reno shouts as he walks in.

"We're in here." Elana shouts to Reno, her voice barely audible.

Reno walks towards her voice which had come from up the stairs. He stops at the landing on the second floor. "Where ya at Laney?"

"Kitchen!" She calls back, sounding rather chipper.

Reno shook his head a look of envy on his face as he thought about the wedded bliss that Rude and Elana were enjoying, and the family that was on the way. He sighs and looks back at Zack, a sad look on his face, knowing that it was something he could never have with the dead SOLDIER. Reno quickly grins as Zack looks up at him, keeping his current mood from zack. "Follow me yo." He walks to the kitchen and leans around the door frame to look at the happy couple. Elana was eating a huge plate of food and Rude was just sitting down to eat himself. They both looked happy and of course Elana was glowing and her belly was huge. "So do you guys know what the sex is yet?" Reno asks as he casually strolls through the door. He strides over to the table and takes the seat next to Rude.

Zack concentrates to change the color of his eyes from the bright blue they normally are, to a matted silver. He then walks in behind Reno and leans against the door frame.

Elana starts to answer, but when zack walks in she stops. "Who's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh, his names Leon." Reno shrugs not looking back at Zack.

Rude raises an eyebrow, "so what's up Reno?"

"I heard that you guys wanted to talk to me." Reno replies nonchanlantly.

Zack nods to them, but thinks to himself...Leon....what a gay name.

Rude raises an eyebrow and looks at the both of them. "There was something Elena and I wanted to discuss with you." He looks at Zack, "Leon...was it?"

Reno continues to ignore zack, fearing what would be seen if he glanced back into those blue eyes. Reno was unaware of the change Zack had made. "So what is it yo?"

Elana rolls her eyes, she didn't understand Renos fascination with the word yo and probably never would.

Rude looks at Elena, "Tell him sweetie." He then looks back at Zack, "Leon....where are you from?" He kept staring at him

Elana rolls her eyes at Rude, "We've decided that if for some reason me and Rude both drop off the face of the planet, that we wanted you to be the one to take care of our child. Reno would you be willing to be the godfather of our child? "

Reno shook his head in disbelief, "Yea, I'd love to." Reno followed Rudes stare and looked back at Zack. Renos face took up his classic comical look of shock as he saw zacks eyes.

He clears his throat, "I am from Wutai. What Reno, what is funny?"

"Your face" Reno scoffs.

Rude stares at him, "Wutai, really...."

"Yes I fought in the War..." He stares at Rude.

"What's up Ruddie? You got that look on your face yo." Reno waves a hand in front of Rude's face.

Elana was busy eating Rudes food while no one was looking.

As Rude stared the silver color faded and Zack's normal mako blue came though. Rude stood up and drew his EMR. "Reno who did you bring here?"

Reno jumps up and stands in front of Zack, "Yo jest let me explain!"

Elana pauses momentarily before deciding that Rude could handle himself and goes back to her food.

Reno sighs and blushes a little bit, he looks down at the floor, "I would say it's not what you think, but I'm not sure what your thinking right now for once. But he's not bad, or a remnant... " Reno looks up and Rude and lets out a nervous chuckle as he scratches the back of his head.

Zack draws a short sword and brings it to Reno's neck while he places his other hand on reno's lower stomach. "What of it...Turk..."

Elana smiles, even if they were on friend terms now it was still fun to picture the peace and quiet Reno's death would bring. Not to mention it would leave the position of #2 turk open for Rude or herself. Then she noticed the look on Reno's face as the man touched his stoumach and raised an eyebrow at Rude.

Reno swallowed hard, trying to keep his body under control, as the touch on his stoumach made his blood boil. What was Zack playing at? Reno thought he was doing good to have held in the moan he wanted to let barely noticed the look that Laney was giving Rude.

"You let him die....He was your friend and you let him die!" His hand tightened on Renos abodmen. "Now I will have my way with this one....and you will watch!!!"

Elana growled, pissed off that she couldn't do anything in her current condition. "Rude!" she hissed.

Reno closed his eyes trying to think of things that would turn him off. Things like laney and Rude fucking, or Tseng and Rufus, or Sephiroth and Zack. None of it worked with the man tightening his grip on him. Reno ground his teeth barely keeping in another moan.

Zack pushes Reno away and takes one step towards Rude. "I even entrusted Spikey to protect her....and he let her die....." A tear rolled down his face, "I thought it would be years before I saw her again....not four years..."

Elenas jaw droped open and she stared at him, "...Zack?" She asks in a whisper.

Reno saw the tear and reached forward gently setting a hand on his shoulder, there was no mistaking the emotion on Reno's face as he looked at the man tenderly.

Zack looks back at Reno then pulls Rude in for a hug, "I've missed you guys..."

Reno's draw drops, "I thought you didn't want them to know Zack."

Elena just sits there lost in thought.

Zack looks over at Reno, "Sorry I lost my composure."

Reno shakes his head, "I dont know what you're apologizing to me for."

Elena frowns, as something becomes suddenly apparent to her.

Rude pats Zack on the back akwardly before stepping back and looking at Reno, a serious look on his face. "We need to talk." He walks out of the kitchen into the hallway. Reno follows him and Rude closes the door behind Reno. He sighs, "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

Reno scratches his head confused, "Whaddya mean buddy?"

Rude shakes his head, "That day you almost died, about a month ago. You...said things while you were...you talked about Zack." Rude sees the scared look in Reno's eyes, "Don't worry nobody else heard. Only reason I did was cause I was with you pretty much the whole time."

Reno stares at his feet for a while before looking up at the man who had always been there for him. The man who had been the big brother Reno had never had. The guy who'd been super pissed when he found out that Reno had gone through with the Mako treatment. His best friend and partner. The one person he'd always been able to count on, and decided that even if he wasn't ready to tell Rude Everything. That Rude did deserve to know the truth about this. He takes a deep breath. "Yeah. That is Zack inside that body in the kitchen. And, well. When I almost died, it was Zack who was with me on the other side." Reno leans back against the wall beside the door and slides down it so that he's sitting on the floor. Rude walks over to him and sits down next to his red headed partner. Reno blushes before forging ahead, "He told me about how he had felt about me when he was alive and how he still wanted me." Reno's eyes tear up at the memory, "He talked about how he would still watch over me and well, I confessed that I had felt the same way too. "

"Reno..." Rude puts a hand on his shoulder. Reno holds a finger up to stop Rude from talking.

"I know, you've known for a while that there was something between me and Zack. But have you known how badly I've wanted to die? How long I've been forcing myself to go on?"

Rude chuckles gently, "The drinking and the hookers, along with all the other death wish activities you had thrown yourself into were sort of a dead give away. That and how you reacted when we found the body."

Reno looks at Rude confused, "We...found a body?"

Rude nods, "You didn't take it very well. It's just a good thing that we were the only two out there. But back to the point that you were trying to make. "

Reno nods, "Well Zack can inhabbit dead bodies. And we're sorta together now, and you can't let the guys at Shinra know that it's possible to come back like that from the life stream. They would try to use Zack and the only reason he can do it is cause Aerith helps him and... "

Rude cuts Reno off, "I wouldn't hurt you that way, and Elana won't say anything either. As long as you'll be happy now. Do you think I failed to notice that you were the only one who was alone?" Rude rubs Reno's head, and kisses him on the forehead, "I want you to be happy. Even if it's with the infalliable Zack Fair." Rude smiles, "Actually I can't believe you never notied how he felt about you when he was alive. It's not like he tried to hide it. Well except for hiding it from Rufus and Tseng, but that was probably because those two wanted you also. "

Reno laughs, "Yeah I guess I can be pretty Naive at times. Plus I thought he was into Cloud and Aerith."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Elana gives Zack a hard look before asking. "You had better be having safe sex. If one of you ends up pregnant so help me Shiva I will murder your play boy ass. You'd better not cheat on him either." She brandishes a butter knife in his direction.

Zack jumps and tries to play it off, "Safe sex..I don't know what you mean...pregos....hahahahaha how is Reno gonna get pregos....hahahahaha.." He looks at the butter knife, "is that strawberry jelly on that..."

"Yeah, sure is. You know I hate grape." she makes a face, "But back to the subject, you hurt Reno and inadvertently cause Rude pain and I will hunt you down." she growled the end of the sentence at him, "Trust me you won't like me when I'm angry."

Reno and Rude look over at the kitchen door, hearing the nervous laughter and the growling. They look at each other and shrug, "So you won't tell anyone?" Reno questions Rude.

Rude ruffles Reno's spikey hair, "Not a soul, except for Elana." Reno pouts and Rude laughs, "I won't say anything to her if you dont want me to. But I'm sure she's figured it out." He gets up and offers Reno a hand helping him up. They walk into the kitchen just in time to hear the end of Zack and Elana's conversation.

"Look what's to stop you from coming back in a girls body, and if you do things with Reno while a girl you will probably get pregnant. I'm surprised he doesn't have illigetimit kids running around everywhere to tell you the truth. Guess it's cause he sticks with the expensive hoookers who take preventative measures. Anyways, just practice safe sex!" Elana crosses her arms in a bossy manner.

Rude chuckles at the look on Zacks face, "Even if you don't have your face anymore your mannerisims are still there."

"Psh! Like your one to talk Laney." Reno walks up to Zack and throws his arms over his shoulders to hold him possively, "I'll get him pregnant if I want to."

Zack nudges Reno softly, "SO I was that obvious.....oh well....guesss Aerith can't be the cover story anymore....."

Reno gives Zack a light squeeeze before letting him go to walk over to Elena.

Zack kneels and covers her stomach with a hand, "TOO bad I wasn't still alive to have been to the wedding....and....I don't need a condom when it comes to Reno...." he smiles, "He hasn't used one yet....or made me wear one...."

"It's not like you chose to die" Elana laughs at the look on Reno's face after Zack finished talking.

"Zack! why'd ya say that? Couldnt you have just ignored it?" Reno had his hands balled up in fists now.

"Should I tell her what you did to convince me to come?" he smiled, "By the way....I asume she saw how I touched you a lil while a go." he winks at Elena.

Elana shakes her head, "Just don't say you weren't warned."

Reno growls, then he starts laughing, "Yeah psh, like you'd do that. Gimme a break." He crosses his arms and frowns.

"I really dont want to know." Rude starts to make himself another plate of food, "Either of you guys hungry?"

Reno perks up, "You know it!" He jumps into the chair he'd been sitting in before he had left to talk with Rude.

Zack next to Reno and places his hand on his knee. "Just make sure no one sits in the beck of Reno's helicopter.....it needs to be cleaned first"

Reno raises an eyebrow at Zack, "You suggesting something Zack?"

Zack gives Reno a crooked smile, "Whaddya think?"

"Why?" Reno pokes zack in his side.

Zack leans in and whispers, "Just wait til your ready to leave....."

Reno stares down at the ground, "Zack..." he says under his breath, and scratches the back of his head.

Elana rolls her eyes and nudges Rude, "Why don't you hook them up with a room before they make me vomit. All lovey on each other" she makes a face. Rude shakes his head. "They should really eat first." He makes both of them their own plates and sets the food down in front of them.

Zack grabs the plate and wolfs it down, "nom nom nom nom yum nom nom nom"

Reno pushes his plate away, "I'm not hungry right now."

Zack gives Reno a very sad look, "please Reno..you need to eat.......trust me....wait did I hear bed?" He perks up and looks over at Elana.

Elana laughs before nodding, "Yes there is a bed."

Reno starts eating his food very slowlly, after a few bites he looks over at Zack, "What are you tired or something?"

Zack kinda blushes, "something...like that.....oh heya...he turns to Rude and Elena. Whatever happened to Cissinei?"

Reno looks sad at the mention of Cissinei's name, "She left after you died." Reno stares at the table a stern look on his face.

Rude shakes his head, "Reno, she made the decision, there wasn't anything we could have done to change her mind."

Reno crosses his arms and frowns, "I know, still doesn't make it right yo."

Elana rolls her eyes, "You act as if she had died."

"She was the only one I could never find..anyone know where she went..rumor had it she started my fanclub" Zack has a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know she started your fan club. Can we talk about something else?" Reno wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Rude and Elana bouth burst out in laughter, Rude catches the confused look on Zack's face. "Well you see, Reno was one of the first one's to join."

"WHAT!" Reno leaps across the table at Rude, causing the chair he was sitting in to fall back under their weight.

Zack jumps behind Reno and grabs him by the waist, pulling him off of Rude. "Jealous...are we.....would you like the special treatment for my number one fan?"

"I'm not jealous!" Reno let's Zack pull him off of Rude. "You weren't even supposed to know!" he sighs as Zack holds him, his curiosity piqued, "what's the special treatment?"

Elana rolls her eyes before taking the keys from Rude and throwing them at Zacks head. "We'll talk more after you guys get this lovey dovey crap out of your systems and can control yourselves."

Zack catches the keys a few inches from his face then runs over to Elana and hugs her, then kisses her cheeks. He lets her go then runs back over to Reno and grabs him by the wrist. "Come on let's go...."

Reno blushes as Zack drags him out of the kitchen towards the room.

"Third door on the left!" Elana shouts after them. She looks up at Rude and smiles "Are you happy now that 'poor little Reno' has someone? "

Rude smiles and gives a single nod. He touches her cheek. "Everybody should have someone... "

Reno smiles as he is shoved onto the bed, while Zack shuts the door Reno kicks his shoes off. "So what are ya going to do yo?"

Zack rips off Reno's shirt, then starts kissing his stomach making his way slowly up Reno's chest.

Reno moans and slides his hand into Zacks hair . He lays back against the bed, and pulls Zack up to his face gently by the chin. Reno places his lips against Zacks and pushes his tounge into Zacks mouth. He runs his tounge along the roof of Zacks giving him a tickling sensation. Reno then runs his hands along Zacks chest and frowns mentally, even though it was Zack inside it still wasnt Zacks body. Reno traces his fingers down the ex-SOLDIERS happy trail, he had decided that it didnt matter that it wasn't Zacks body. As long as he had that silly ass puppy he had everything he would ever need.

When Zack felt Reno's tongue his entire body shuddered with excitement as he thought to himself " why'd I wait so long" he felt where Reno was going and arched his back.

Reno teased Zack for a little while before sliding his hand out of Zacks pants, he pulls away from their kiss. "What is it about me that makes coming back worth your while Zachary?" Reno reaches up and places a hand on his scarred cheek. "What's so great about a slum dog like me?" Reno chuckles and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Because you've been the only one to tame my heart...." Zack answers, looking slightly baffled.

Reno chuckles, "Right, and Cloud was nothing?" Reno shakes his head, "Whatever I'm just glad to have you here with me." He smiled at Zack and ruffled his hair yet again.

Zack flipped himself on top of Reno, pinning him down and kept his nose inches from the turks. "Cloud.....Cloud wanted Sephy, but I was the best he could get......"

Reno rolls his eyes, "So your saying Cloud was your cheap alternative, and you were his? Or did you seriously just compare yourself to Sephiroth and put yourself under him." Reno scoffs, "Have you been watching anything other than my ass after your death?"

Zack gets a look of confusion and hurt on his face. He gets up and goes to stand at the window. Not wanting Reno to see the tears how hurt he was.

Reno sits up and scratches his head confused, "What's wrong zack?...Look I just think that you shouldn't hold yourself lower than Sephiroth. It's his fault you're dead after all."

"Of course I saw what has happened after I died...I wasn't there to protect Aerith, or save Cloud's mind....or.....be closer to you...I was....sad."

Reno sighs, then gets up and walks over to Zack so that he is standing behind him. Reno wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on Zacks shoulder. "I'm sorry. It must've been hard to have to sit back and watch all of that."

Zack turns around and places his head on Reno's chest, grabs him tight, and just cries.

Reno places a hand on the back of Zacks head and rubs it soothingly, "C'mon Zacks. Don't cry, your the strong one here remember."

Zack looks up and kisses Reno softly.

Reno kisses him back, "It's fine, we all ended up being okay. Well except for Aerith but the rest of us were fine." He smiles, "Your not going to tell me that you didnt enjoy seeing me kick some remnant ass are you?"

"I enjoyed watching your body move," he whispered into reno's ear.

Reno kisses Zack on the forehead as a tingling sensation runs from where Zacks breath had brushed against his skin to his lower extremities, "Zack " Reno whispers back.

Zack threw Reno onto his back on the bed. Zack climbs ontop on Reno and blows softly into his ear and then started to kiss it making his way down Renos neck and back to his lips.

Reno growls, and a playful smile alights his face. "I'm not makig it that easy for you this time." Reno rolls over putting Zack underneath him, he pulls his tie out of his pocket and starts to attempt to hog tie Zack. "And here I thought the damn thing was useless."

Zack cranes his neck upwards to kiss Reno as he is being tied, but barely reaches his lips and whimpers.

Reno frowns, "Your not even going to fight?....Where's the fun in that?"

Zack flipped Reno onto his back. Zack ripped off his own shirt and there was a blinding light as he regained his own form. Out of no where Zack takes out a pair of handcuffs. "If you want me to resist....let's have some fun."

Reno lays there in shock before regaining his senses. He jumps to his feet standing on the bed in a defensive position. Unsure of what Zack is about to do, then seeing the handcuffs Reno grins crookedly. "What'd you have in mind exactly zacks?"

Zack rushes Reno, and hand cuffs his hands to the bed. "Let's see...." they were making a lot of noise upstairs, there was no way that Elena and Rude couldn't hear the racket they were making.

Reno bit his lip and moaned. He pulls against the restraints and raises an eyebrow at zack, then smiles playfully.

Rude raises an eyebrow at Elana, "You gave him the key and told him where to go."

She frowns, "Let's go down stairs and watch tv." She holds her arm out and Rude helps her up. They then went downstairs and cuddled up on the couch together. Elena flips on the tv and looks for a movie. "Death Race!" she squeals and turns the volume up to drown out the sound of the lovers.

Zack kisses Reno down his neck to his belly bottum, making sure that his flicked his nipples with his toungue. As he did so he put pressure on the restraints.

Reno moans, and bucks underneath zack, he pulls against the restraints again. Reno looks up into his eyes pleading for more, "Dont tourture me. Please " Reno says in a husky moan.

Suddenly the door opens and something heavy hits the floor with a shattering noise. Cloud was standing there, the broken item at his feet now unrecognizable.

Zack jumps under the covers and doesn't see that it's Cloud, "I am sorry Elena I promise I will keep it down......"

"Uhh, hey Cloud," he nudges zack with his foot. "Care to join me?"

"Zack...?" Cloud whispered as he took a step forward. He then looked at Reno. "What" Cloud walked over to the bed and pulled the cover back, he jumps back in surprise.

When the covers were removed Zack was in the form that Yuffie had seen. He blushed and cuddled Reno, "Wow, this is unexpected. Do you know this man Reno?" He looked at Reno and mouthed "What do we do?"

Cloud looked confused, then shook his head trying to play it off, "Your gay?"

"Just trying out new things, seeing what won't kill me yo." Reno decided that he would play the deathwish card, "Either something this guys does to me or gives me. And if that don't work Elena might walk in and get pissed." he shrugs.

Cloud shakes his head, "Why do you want to die so badly? Trust me, it's not that fun..." he goes quiet thinking of how Aerith and Zack had sent him back. He'd been both thankful and yet he'd felt rejected at the same time, "Uh...sorry I just thought I saw..."

Reno cuts him off feeling guilty, "Yeah I know, that's kinda parta why I picked him." Reno blushes and looks down, which causes him to miss the look that cloud gives him. It was a kind understanding look.

Cloud sighs and looks away as Reno looks up, "I was supposed to come up and tell you to knock it off, cause elena is sleeping. " Cloud turns around and walks out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. He stalks down the hallway and Rude stops him in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Rude asks him, not sure of what he knows.

Cloud opens and shuts his mouth debating on how much he can tell Rude, "Your..Reno's best friend right?" Rude nods, "Do you think." He clamps is mouth shut, then decideds that he wants to know, "Do you think Reno might like me as more than a friend?"

"...." Rude looks at him shocked, "Cloud...that ships already sailed."

Cloud looks at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"He tried to get like that with you, trust me he was hiding it well from everyone. But he can't keep his guard up around me all the time like he likes to think he can. He tried to hook up with you, but you more or less ignored him, caught up in your guilty emotions."

Cloud clenches his fists, "So you're saying there's no chance."

Rude shakes his head, "No I'm not saying that, it's just that... "

Cloud had turned to run back to the room Reno was in but Rude stops him, "Why don't you come back tomorrow? I'll keep him here tonight, come aroud lunch time okay? I'll keep him sober for you."

Cloud nods then leaves Rude stading in the kitchen shaking his head, "What the hell Reno." Rude says to himself out loud.

Reno frowns at Zack, then chuckles, "You're such the puppy curling up next to me like that." Reno sighs, "So I guess your going to stay looking like that?"

Zack rolls off of the bed and puts his shirt on. He turns to look out the window, a faraway look on his face. "I don't know...maybe we should do this another time Reno. I didn't think blondie would be here... That was weird. Knowing someone can interrupt us in the middle of our fun. Did you know he was here Reno?"

Reno sighs exasperated. "No I didn't know he was here. Did you even lock the door? I don't remember seeing you do it...." Reno sits there for a moment then frowns, "What the hell Zack, can you at least undo the hand cuffs if we're not going to do anything? And why does it matter? You're over him arent you?.." Reno looks at Zack expectantly.

As Zack turns to answer his legs gave way and he drops to his knees. Zack grabs his chest and coughs up some blood. He looked up at Reno and the bright luster of mako seemed to fade, "I shouldn't have turned into my real body...." his breathing started to get heavy.

Seeing the blood Reno pulls against the handcuffs, causing the cuffs to cut into his skin. He winces in pain, as his eyes begin to water, "Zack!" He wraps his hands around the chains of the handcuffs and pulls, "Sorry Rufus" He brakes the part of the bed that the right hand cuff was attached to and starts working on the other one. It doesnt take him long to break the other part of the bed. He rushes over to zack, and holds him against his chest, "I'm sorry for asking for it, please Zack."

Zack grabs at Reno's chest digging in his nails, "It......it....wouldn't have.......been a problem...had I shwon up in my body.......but.......transmforming takes........a.......lot.......of energy......." Zack saw the cuts form the cuffs visibly winced. "Reno...you should be more careful."

Reno grits his teeth together when zack digs his nails into his chest. Reno shakes his head, "Quit worrying about me I'll be fine, what about you?"

Zack pulls Reno down towards himself and kisses him, "I love you Reno...but don't worry....I'll be fine.....and....I did lock the door.....damn Cloud....he never did like to knock....."

Reno chuckles, "No he doesn't like to does he," Reno laughs, "Maybe he broke the doorknob or something. so...you two are over right?"

"I remember this one time I was in your room smelling your clothes....." Zack regains his normal breathing, "...you were on a mission somewhere I forget....and he came busting in....I had to fix your door before you got back.....I think he might have had feelings for you too.....I don't know...wanna bring him back in?.."

Reno shook his head smiling, "So you were stalking me...Hmm that does explain why the door shut differently." Reno laughs, "Right, Cloud have feelings. Your funny Zacks, and no, why would we bring him back in. Well, I guess if you want to see him I could get him for you."

Zack slides his hands into his pants and starts to jerk him off, "So you did notice the door....did the best I could....and as far as Cloud goes...it's up to you....ever try a threesome?" Zack laughs, he was teasing Reno of course.

Reno bites his lip in thought, then kisses Zack. He gently pushes the raven haired man onto his back and pins him down. "Why would I want to share you with someone else?" Reno softly bites on Zacks neck, "There you're mine and no one else can touch you."

Zack moaned when Reno bit his neck, "Reno...." he wraps his legs around the red head, "Your so naughty"

"So are you two over?" Reno questions him.

"Reno.....we were never really...anything.....that I know of....I mean I don't always know what he's thinking but....cloud....is...well....cloud...."

"Now your sounding like Tifa...So he really was like a little brother to you and that's it?"

"I like Tifa, espically when she was younger...she looked hot in that cowgirl outfit, and man did she want Cloud. Did you ever try to hit that?"

Reno laughs, "Nahh, I could tell she was stuck up Clouds ass too far to see anyone else." Reno looks at Zack curiously, "what did you try?"

"Naw.....I wanted to.....but at least I hooked up with Aerith before I died...now she was a sweet girl....even though she knew I went both ways....she still loved me..." he pushed Reno up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh, yeah she was. You were lucky to have her." He pats Zacks head, "How could you want someone like me when you had someone like her waiting for you?"  
"Because....with you I could be myself."

Reno looks down, "Yeah, but you guys would have had such pretty babies." He clenches his fists, "because you loved me you can never have the loving family that should have been yours." He slams his fists against the ground leaving two round splatters of blood. Reno sharply intakes his breath, then glances at his wrists, he stares at the cuts, "I hate myself for that now," he laughs hysterically. "You know, if you'd never loved me things might have turned out differently." he looks up at zack his eyes watering. "I never had a family..." he looks down again, then pushes Zack away from him and gets up. Reno sits down on the edge of the bed and lays back, "sorry just...just ignore what I said. There's nothing I can do to change the past so that I found you in time, or that you never loved me." Reno frowns, "The thing is that even though I feel bad about having taken that from you," Reno props himself up on an elbow to look at Zack, "I'm glad that you do love me, I'm glad that you never loved Cloud or Aerith the way you do me." he smiles. "And if I wanted to come clean even more, there isnt anything I'd rather do than bring you back in your body and keep you to myself."

Zack runs over to Reno and holds him in his arms. He kisses him passionately, "I am glad you understand my love."

Reno shakes his head, "What do you mean? That I'm selfish?" He scratches his head confused.

Zack whispers in his ear, "If your a good boy tonight....I have a surprise for next time we meet..."

Reno grins, "Oh, I can only imagine what that might be, but since when have I been a good boy?" he chuckles. "Well I guess I can manage one night for you..." Reno paues, then pulls back to look at Zacks face as something hits home, "You're not going to be here in the morning are you... "

Zack looked away, "No I won't.....but dont be sad okay."

Reno frowns and reaches up to touch Zacks face, the cold metal of the handcuff rubs against his skin, "It's because of the transformation?" Reno huffs, "So waht'dya have in mind, since I'll need an incentive and all to be good."

Zack removes Reno's handcuffs, "yeah, had I not done that I would have had a few more days with you...." he undid reno's fly and smiles, "As for your incentive, I'll be submissive to you tonight."

Reno starts to rub at his wrists forgetting about the cuts. He winces as they start seeping blood again, "Zack, you don't have to be if that's not what you want." he blushes unwilling to admit the truth, but from the look on his face it's obvious that he isn't fessing up to something.

Zack licks Reno's cuts and says sweetly, "You now that you like being the dominate one...I can tell by the way your blushing."

Reno blushes even more, "That's not entirely true." He looks away from zacks eyes and chuckles nervously, "If I admit something to you, ya have to swear to never tell anyone. Not even Aerith... while I do like being dominate, I've always kinda wanted you to do it, at least once. The first time you did it doesn't count because we weren't really well you know. It was just in my head remember. Just once though okay Zack. I'm in the mood to let you do it to me now. So if you would like to here's your chance."

Zack did his best puppy face, "Are you sure Reno....I promise I'll be a good girl." he winks at Reno suggestively.

Reno laughs, "Yeah if ya really want to here's your chance. But you'd better hurry up or I might just decided to do something to you instead."

Zack blushed bright red creating the farce that he didn't know what to do, "oh my" He said in a mock girly tone.

Reno holds up his fingers, "You have five seconds" he puts his thumb down, "Four"

Zack jumps on Reno making him land flat on his back, causing the bed to break and slam onto the floor and again he squealed, "Reeennooooo"

"oof" Zack had knocked the wind out of him, Reno puts another finger down, "Three"

Zack kisses Reno to shut him up and slides a hand up his chest.

Reno kisses him back passionately and stops counting down. He runs a hand through Zacks hair, taking his sudden initive as an answer.

Zack starts kissing Reno all over his chest.

Reno grins, "is that all you've got?"

Zack nibbles on Reno's ear and rubs his nipples.

"You're not being very dominate Zack" Reno raises an eyebrow, "something wrong?"

Zack rolls over putting Reno on top, "Yes....your not dominate...."

Reno shakes his head grinning, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to pretend to be a good boy and play along with you." Reno sits back on his legs and un-buttons zacks pants, he slowly unzips them. Reno looks up into zacks eyes and smiles, he yanks down the pants, and slips them off. "I was really liking what you were doing earlier but if you insist, who am I to keep you from being happy?" He leans over zack and runs his hands down Zacks chest, wishing it was the toned mass he had once snuck glimpses of while swimming. Reno places his lips on Zacks and gently probes his tounge into Zacks mouth. He forces his tounge down as deep as he can. Enjoying his play inside Zacks mouth. He pulls away, and brings the Soldiers hand up to his mouth. Reno sucks on Zacks index finger, lathering it up with his saliva so that it was juicy wet. He smiles mischeivously as he pulls zacks hand down and slides it into zacks boxers, he pulls the boxers back with his other hand and makes Zack insert his finger into himself. Once he finishes getting the area soaked Reno takes his lovers hand away, slips off the boxers and lifts Zack up. Reno slowly inserts himself into Zack being careful to not hurt him this time. Reno moans, and wraps Zacks legs around him so that he can lay against his body, so that when he moves forward to push into Zack his body rubs against zacks penis. He starts kissing zack again, slowly as he gets faster. "Mngh, better zacks?" He nuzzels his neck.

Zack starts to breathe heavily and moans. He softly pulls on Reno's hair, as he does his penis hardens.

Reno kisses him on the collar bone, "I guess that's a yes." He pushes in a little deeper this time. "Say it." he whispers into zacks ear, "you know you want to scream it"

When Reno went deep Zack pulled harder on Reno's hair and arched his back losing his breath. His eyes widen as his bright blue orbs shine in happiness.

"Ngh" Reno grunted as Zack pulled on his hair. He starts pumping him harder, and faster. Trying to get the man to scream his name, Reno bites down on Zacks collar bone. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to make him feel it.

Zack bites down on his bottom lip cutting it making it bleed.

Reno slows down, to keep himself from getting closer to going off, "C'mon Zack, why're you being so quiet?"

Zack leans up and kisses Reno, "I.......love.......you....." he unwraps his legs from Reno and turns over so that he is on his hands and knees.

Reno chuckles, "I love you too, but that's not what your fighting with yourself to keep from screaming. Now is it?" he starts going faster again, "please" Reno moans.

Zacks toes start to curl and he tears at the sheats, "RENO!!!!!" he screams lound enough so the whole house can hear....but it is not the voice of the body...but the voice of Lt. Fair that screams it.

Reno shudders in pleasure as all the tension leaves his body. He wraps his arms around Zacks borrowed body and pulls him so that their laying on their side. He cuddles against his back. "Holy mother of Shiva Zack." Reno smiles, "Do I miss hearing you yell. Such a treat for it to be my name rolling off of your tounge." he laughs darkly. "I've got the feeling I might get a few words from Elena about her rest being interrupeted tomorrow." Reno sighs contentedly, "But it was well worth it..."

Zack just lays there limp,."...I remember when Aerith let me go to be with you...she wanted to hear all the juicy details.....but now she gets to watch it...."

Reno gets goose bumps, "That's kinda creepy Zack...." Reno closes his eyes, "it's not fair that I feel guilty for something you did to her...shit, neither of us should feel guilty about it. She wanted you to be happy....do you have to go back?..." Reno was glad that Zacks' back was to him. Since he was on the verge of crying, "Can.."his voice cracks, "Can you at least wait untill I'm asleep before you dissappear?"

"Of course...your so warm..." he whispered as he turned to hold him, "...she even wanted to join us...."

Reno blinked his eyes trying to clear them. He could hear how weak Zack was getting through his voice, and he could feel how much colder Zack had become, "Of course she did, why wouldnt she?" he held zack close and pulled the covers up over them. "Does....does it hurt?" his voice was thick with worry.

"Nope....but there might be sand in the morning."

Reno chuckles, "Thanks for the warning." he holds Zack as close as he can, trying to keep him warm. "I love you Zack, I wish I could keep you warm better." he yawns, and gives Zack a peck on the lips. "I'm looking forward to that surprise you mentioned."

Zack trails his hand over Reno's chest, "mmmmh"

Reno opens his eyes and kisses zack, "You gunna tell me what it is?"

Zack throws reno on his back and and stucks to suck his cock slowly.

Reno moans, "Zack," he places a hand on the mans head. "I..you dont have to."

Zack licks the tip of Reno's penis like a lolipop before shoving it all the way down his throat.

"Hnnh" Reno moans, thowing his head back into the pillows, "Oh Zack," Reno grabs the sheets in his fists, to keep himself from pulling on Zacks hair, or scrachting his back.

Zack slides a finger into Renos' ass as he sucks on Reno's throbbing member as though he is a vacum.

"Zack!" Reno arches his back and then relaxes again, moaning some more. He reaches a hand to lay ontop of zacks head, enjoying the motion of him going up and down.

Zack started going faster, sucking harder.

Reno bites his lip to keep from screaming out, and turns his head into the pillow. Moans escaping him, he was getting close, and every little motion Zack did seemed intensified.

Zack started playing with reno's ball's with his right hand while fingering his ass with the left.

Reno let out a scream of pleasure, the quickly stuffed a pillow in his mouth to muffle the next few screams. He pulls the pillow out of his mouth. "Zack I'm about to do it." he moans again.

Zack says nothing and continues increasing his speed, looking up at Reno with those bright blue mako eyes.

"Zacks" Reno arches his back as he goes off into Zacks mouth. Tingleing sensations running wild through his body, making him shudder.

Zack sits up, swallows then smiles, "You pervert...but you liked it....didn't you my love."

Reno pulls Zack down to him and wraps his arms around him, "You know I did."

"My Reno," Zack says and then hold the red head possivly.

"Who else would I belong to?" he cuddles with Zack, yawning, "You won't be gone long this time will you?"

"I don't know....I have to ask Aerith..."

Reno squeezes Zack and sighs, "She wouldn't be mean to me like that."

"Who do you think helps me find the bodies?"

"She probably does...why is she helping us?"

"Because......she wants to see us happy...."

"That's nice of her...Hey Zack...nevermind. I'm just glad that I have you with me right now." Reno sits up and looks down at Zack. "How long am I going to have to wait to find out what my surprise is?"

Zack started to look a bit pale...the brightness of the mako lessening. "What...what were you gonna say reno?"

Reno looks at Zack concern dripping from his eyes. "I was just going to ask if the reason you always acted the way you did around me was because you liked me."

"Yes, yes it was...." Zack blushed, "The reason I flirted with Ciss, was because she reminded me of you..and I wanted to see if I could get you jealous...and try to get you to confront me so I could have you alone....I mean..." Zack turned beet red.

Reno smiles, "You did have me alone remember? They sent me on vacation with you. Why didn't you say something then?"

"I wanted to have you in an alley.....it's harder to find people in Midgar....more private."

Reno looks confused. "So Costa De whatever wasn't good enough for you? We even had a room together." Reno shakes his head, "I guess it might have been obvious if we'd come back even the slightest bit lovey dovey though."

"Well....I wanted to god I wanted to....more so when you told after you had had a few drinks what you like in a woman, it sounded like you were talking about me...and when I...." his eyes widened and he turned even redder, "...I mean...er...umm...."

"No, say it Zack. I really want to know, and you have no reason to keep it from me now."

"Um...." Zack was glowing red at this time, his fingers figdeting with the sheets.

Reno chuckles, "C'mon Zack you're as red as my hair. Now tell me. It can't be that bad."

Zack threw the covers over himself, "I don't wanna..." he muttered and thought to himself "reno doesn't remember that night".

Reno thinks back to that particular vacation.

Reno sighs, normally when they sent zack on vacation they sent Cisseni with him. But apparently Angeal had suggested Reno for this one. *what could he be thinking* Reno thinks to himself. He looks over at Zack who seemed to be nervous, he watches him for a while, enjoying the glimpses of his blue eyes that he got from time to time. Reno shakes his head and quickly looks away, * the hell was that?* Reno stands up out of the beach chair.

Zack stops doing squats and looks at him, "Where ya headed to Reno?"

"I'm gunna go grab a beer, maybe pick up a few women. Ya want one?"

"I could go for a beer." He walks over to Reno, who raises an eyebrow at him.

"I was talking about gettin you a girl but okay." Reno shrugs and starts walking to the bar that was located on the beach not to far from their chairs.

"Why do they always send us to this same resort on Costa De sol?" Zack questions reno.

"Fuck if I know. But there are some nice lookin ladies here." They get to the bar and Reno orders them both beers. "S'on me Zack."

"Thanks, so...what type of girls are you into Reno?" They both sit down at the bar.

Reno frowns slightly at the question as he opens his beer and takes a drink. "Tall, beautiful, and frineldy" Reno winks," If ya get what I'm saying and with blue eyes." Reno shrugs, realzing he'd just said something about blue eyes. But it was true, it wasn't because zack had blue eyes, reno just had a thing for blue eyed blonde babes. But the dark haired ones were pretty hot too. "The blonde hair blue eyed hot chick ya kno? Though the ones with dark hair are pretty hot too."

Since reno was taking a drink he didn't notice zacks slight blush as he said, " I like mine with green eyes and red hair," Zack quickly adds, "the brunetts are pretty eye catching too though. Man that Aerith sure does have nice hair and a great rack." Zack flinched inwardly and prayed that if that ever got back to Aerith she would forgive him.

"Mhhm," Reno nods, "she does have a nice shape to her." Reno had assumed zack was hinting at cissinei with the red head comment. "Aren't you two dating?"

Zack smiles after taking a giant swing of his beer. "Yeah, she's a really sweet girl."

"And an ancient. So, have you two fucked yet?"

Zack chokes on the beer he'd been about to swallow. "What kind of question is that?"

Reno shrugs, "Just curious about what she's like in bed. She's one of the few girls that won't have sex with me."

Zack sighed inwardly, he was thankful to Angeal for having set this up to give him more time with Reno. But he hadn't imagined that the Turk would hate being on vacation just as much as he did. Zack quickly finished his beer and noticed that Reno was out as well. "Two more please. And a mythril X for my friend here" He asked the bar tender. "On me." He smiles innocently.

"Thanks," he lifts up the pint of Mythril X and toasts Zack. "To you becoming SOLDIER 1st class" He tosses it down his throat.

Zack starts sucking down his beer, encourage reno to give him his beer in exchange for a few more rounds of Mythril X. A few hours later Zack grins at the tipsy Turk. "Ready to pick up some ladies Reno?"

"I was born ready Zaks" he chuckles as he leans on Zack. Who holds him around the waist.

"You sure your up to it"

"Yeah," Reno pushes Zack away and takes a few ungainly steps before finding his balance.

((That Night at the Hotel Room))

Zacks helps Reno into bed, then goes and locks the door. He walks over to his own bed and flops down.

"Yo Zack, those girls were hot." Reno mumbles trying to fight his sleep.

"Yeah" He looks over at Reno, to no one's surprise Reno had been surrounded by women the whole time they were at the club. He smiled as the red head finally passed out. "None of them were as good looking as you. Seriously, you should forget all about them and just hook up with me." Zack smiles at himself. "Not that that will happen seeing I dont even have the balls to tell you that while your awake. I'd thought getting you drunk would give me the courage to at least hint at it." He shakes his head. "Goodnight angel. May you not have a splitting head ache in the morning." Zack rolls over to face the wall, he pulls the blanket over himself. Knowing he'd better be covered up, cause there was no way in hell that he wasn't going to have dreams about a certain turk tonight.

"Oh!" Reno's eyes widen, he pulls the covers back off of Zack. "Your telling me that I wasn't dreaming all that stuff you said then." Reno lays back the expression on his face thoughtful. "You do realize that I was dropping hints don't you?" He looks down at Zack.

Zack turned pale again and flipped the covers off to look at Reno, "Wait WHAT!!!!! YOU MEAN YOU WASN'T DRUNK!!!!! OMFC.......... YOU MEAN....THAT....AND WE........OMFC"

"Whoa! Calm down Zack!" Reno scrachtes the back of his head confused as to the meaning of OMFC. "I was wasted off my ass, that's why I thought it was a dream. Like I'd really believe that you would be interested in me when you had girls like Aerith and Cissnei trying to get at you. I mean really can you blame me?...and" Reno's eyes soften. "Thanks for helping me into bed. Instead of leaving me wherever I fell, most people can't stand me when I'm wasted. I know how much of an asshole I can be. So... thanks."

"I COULDA HAD YOU THEN.....I WASN'T SURE HOW YOU FELT THATS WHY..." Zack clenches his fists tight and his eyes begin to water, "That's why I never said anything."

Reno sighs, understanding why Zack felt so bitter. They could have had those few years together. Reno shakes his head and pulls Zack up to him so that he can cry on his shoulder if he needed to. "I'm sorry Zack, really." He puts a hand under Zacks chin and lifts his head up. "Look at me Zacks." Reno smiles trying to cheer Zack up, he stops smiling and sighs when Zack still looks upset. "Look I didn't know how you felt either. I thought you were talking about Cissinei or Aerith most of the time..."

Zack kisses Reno then pushes him playfully, "You're so.....baaadd"

Reno chuckles, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason." Zack yawns and shivers as he cuddles up to Reno.

"Let's get some sleep then." Reno hits the light switch next to the broken bed, and they gently drift off to sleep together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As a way to make up for having taken so long to get this chapter up, I'll be posting a Zack x Aerith blashback after this. My first year of college has been crazy so thanks for being understanding.


	4. Zack x Aerith Flashback

I do not own FFVII or it's characters. This flashback is about Zack and Aerith.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*RanDom FlaShBacK*

((occurs after zack and reno meet on a mission, they had meet plenty of times before that mission. But on this particular one zack realized who he was really in love with))

Aerith looked up at zack a sad look on her face. "You're sure then..." She steps towards him, her eyes start to water a little but she quickly wipes it away. "But you don't even know if he is into men!" Aerith pouts, then looks down at her feet. "I thought that you loved me." She puts a hand up to her chest and holds it over her heart.

Zack quickly walks over to Aerith and hugs her to his chest. "I do love you, just not in that way...Not anymore...you see I did at first but.."

Aerith cuts him off, "But this guy has captured your heart." She pushes away from zack and turns her back to him.

He reaches out to touch her shoulder but lets the hand fall back to his side. "Look Aerith, you knew before we ever got together that I was the way I am." There is a sad tone to his voice. "It's not like I want to break your heart. And true he may not be into guys, but untill i know that he isn't I'm not going to give up on him. C'mon Aerith, we'll still be best buds"

Aerith sighs gently before turning around, zack smiles at her and she gives him a small smile in return. He continues to smile at her untill she finally giggles. "Okay okay, I'll help. But I get to get in on the action when it comes to you at least once okay? and you have to keep me uber involved in everything."

Zack snatches her up into a tight embrace. "I Knew I could count on you."

She makes zack put her down. "Yeah, so who is he?"

He lets go of her and takes a step back swinging his arm behind him so he can scratch his head nervously. "It's uhh well, Reno"

Aerith nods knowingly, "I kind of thought so. He does have pretty eyes."

"Hey! I called him first!"

Aerith giggles. "I'm just saying you have good taste in men Zack. Though I was thinking that Cloud would have been the one to win your heart."

"Nahh he's too muh like a little brother to do that for me you know. Plus I kinda got a thing for red heads."

Aerith giggles again, "I bet cissinei would love to hear that."

Zack shrugs, "She's pretty cute but she's no Reno....Around him I feel that I can just be myself. No more hiding anything you know."

"Except for your feelings for him." She sighs when zack gives her a confused look. "You have to have heard the rumors about how Rufus feels towards him. And then there are rumors that Tseng has a thing for him to. And I've heard that someone spotted that little blondie of yours eyeing him just the other day. But the point is Tseng and Rufus have the power to keep the two of you apart, so you have to be careful."

Zack huffs, "I know Aerith. I know. I've been crushing on him for a while but I didnt even think it was serious till this last mission we did together. But I've been careful and I will be careful....oh you meant Cloud by blondie didnt you. Well he was probably looking to see who it is that i've been talking about." Zack shrugs thinking nothing of it.

"Well you know about Reno's habbits with women then don't you? I'm pretty sure he isn't gay."

Zack waves her words away. "He just goes when he's lonely, or needs that kind of release after a hard days work."

"Your stalking him aren't you?"

"Just a little."

Aerith shakes her head, "Seriously now"

Zacks phone starts ringing, he holds up a hand for quiet as he answers it. " This is Lt. Zack Fair Soldier First class. " He nods a couple of times. "Uh huh, sure I'll be there soon. Just make sure Reno doesn't leave before I get there." He hangs up then looks at Aerith with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I've got a mission with Reno and Cissinei."

Aerith shakes her head again. "Just don't blow it zack."

He nods then takes off running at break neck speed, it only took him mere seconds to leave the church behind him.

*Years later while running from shinra with cloud, after cissinei talks to him outside of Nibelheim*

Zack watched Cissinei walk away, she hand't said anything about Reno. Nothing along the lines of what Zack had been hoping for. He could feel his heart sinking, he hadn't given her a message to relay to Reno. Even though he knew it might be his last chance to communciate to the red head. He just felt he couldnt hurt cissinei like he had looks back at Cloud, then back to Cissineis retreating back. There was so much he wanted to tell reno, he sighed, knowing that he would probably now never get the chance. He turns to pick cloud up and continue on his way.


End file.
